Symbiosis
by Watercolor Ink
Summary: A series of symbolic drabbles surrounding Team 7.  [[Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke]]
1. Color

To Kakashi, team 7 is like a paint palette.

Start with the primary colors, and you can get everything in-between.

Sasuke is blue. (The color his eyes are not.)

Sakura is red. (A pinker red, but one nonetheless.)

Naruto is yellow. (Golden like the sun.)

They fit together perfectly on the canvas.

* * *

Two years later, the paints have been mixed and smeared.

Sasuke is a dark purple. (Blue mixed with Orochimaru's black and Itachi's red eyes.)

Sakura is a dark green. (Red replaced with the mixture of blue and yellow, Sasuke and Naruto.)

Naruto is a dark orange. (Yellow mixed with Kyuubi's red and the black of Akatsuki cloaks.)

Kakashi picks up the palette and raises a brush to the canvas—

He is pleased to find the colors fit together perfectly.


	2. Instinct

To Naruto, team 7 is filled with wild animals.

He tries to think of himself as a frog, like Ero-sennin. (Because the old man is strong and Naruto needs to be strong.)

Sasuke is like a cat. (Arrogant, vain, black as midnight.)

Sakura is like a cat. (Disdainful, purring for affection she'll never get.)

Naruto never liked cats. (Or frogs for that matter.)

* * *

Two years later, and the animals have changed.

He is a fox. (He accepts that and embraces it, feeling wise, as foxes are wise.)

Sasuke is a wolf. (He's caught a scent and will follow it, but in the end he'll miss his pack mates.)

Sakura is a tiger. (A cat, once, but she has grown strong and fierce and kind.)

Naruto realizes he was never a frog and Sasuke was never a cat, so even before he left they all coexisted.

He is pleased to realize coexistence can happen again.


	3. Light

To Sakura, Team 7 is full of light.

Of course, lights are all different and shaded and hued and-

Sasuke would be moonlight. (Cool and quiet and dark, but perfectly beautiful.)

She would be… starlight. (Pretty, and always trailing the moon.)

Naruto would be sunlight, of course. (Blinding and hot and painful. One should never look directly into the sun.)

She always though the moon and stars should hang together in the night.

* * *

Two years have passed, and all that's changed is her perspective.

Sasuke is still moonlight. (Perfectly beautiful, but surrounded by the dark.)

She is still starlight. (Because when you get closer, stars shine brighter than the sun.)

Naruto is still sunlight. (Warm and bright, and necessary for all life to grow and live.)

Sakura wants now to just lie in the sun, letting its warmth soak her skin, but she knows that the sun can't exist without the moon, and neither can she.

So she will help bring them all together again.


	4. People

To Sasuke, Team 7 is made of people.

He is an avenger. (He lives to kill but is human nonetheless.)

Sakura is annoying, hardly fit to be a shinobi. (But her weaknesses make her human.)

Naruto is…. (And Sasuke can never find a way to describe him, because he is what he is, and that is something unique all on its own.)

But together they are a team and with them he will grow strong. Strong enough to kill a certain man…

* * *

But two years pass and he decided long ago that they were simply not strong _enough._

Everything has changed, and the people who once made up Team 7 (because there is no more 'team', only those who are held together by the strongest bonds,) have become more or less human.

He is a monster. (Tainted by the seal of a snake and eyes filled only with red,) But he will complete his goal and that is all that matters.

Sakura is on a rampage, (because she made a promise and Sasuke means more to the last two team members than their own lives.)

Naruto is… (Still so indefinable, but becoming a demon, eyes filled with an even deeper red. Naruto is filled with the determination that Sasuke knows might bring him back one day.)

And though Sasuke has turned his back on these people, run from them, and fought with them, he knows that maybe one day, there may be a 'team' again.

Because that is Team 7.

* * *

okay, so... that is all of team 7 members... but I'm considering doing more.. please tell me what you all think! 


End file.
